


The Secret To Happiness

by DawnOfTomorrow



Series: Happiness has many faces...and sometimes none at all [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A Happy Ending, F/M, Pakkun needs to not get into the fridge, at least they're cute, dogs ruin the mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfTomorrow/pseuds/DawnOfTomorrow
Summary: What's the secret to happiness? For Kakashi and Sayumi, it's each other. For Kakashi's ninken, it's probably steak.Thanks for nothing, Pakkun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set directly after he transports them both to his home at the end of Spring Wedding. I very kind reviewer told me that the ending was a little flat, so I gave them a 'proper' ending...

Sayumi smiled at the man before her – her Anbu, Kakashi Hatake. While he’d been quite assertive in pulling her to him and transporting them to his home, he seemed to have lost his bravado as soon as they had arrived.

Instead, he was standing awkwardly in the middle of a pack of dogs that seemed remarkably uninterested in the presence of a stranger in their home. Nin-dogs, she concluded. “So, Anbu-san...” She smiled at the man’s exposed face and he averted his eyes.

It had amused her to no end that she’d learned his identity but still hadn’t known what his face looked like...as her eyes traced the thin lips and the small mole on his chin, she couldn’t help but grin. He cleared his throat. “Yes, Sayumi-san?” She snorted. “Since when are you so polite with me?”

“Mah...” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I’m sorry for just dragging you off from the jounin ready room. I wasn’t sure whether you were about to...tell everyone that I was a sick pervert or that you were dating me.”

She chuckled. “Well, my plan had been to explain in detail how my Anbu-lover had romanced me with food and flowers and little notes right before revealing your identity. As I recall you once said it would ruin your reputation?” His nose wrinkled in apparent disgust.

“I, well, yes. I do have to uphold my reputation as the scary Copy Nin, you know.” She nodded seriously. “I understand completely. Has it occurred to you that having a younger chuunin girlfriend might not be the best thing for that reputation?”

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t presume...I said what I said to see the reactions of the others. I still believe that you...deserve better.” Frowning, she looked around for somewhere to sit – the conversation would take a while. Spotting an empty seat on a couch otherwise buried under dogs, she sat. 

The giant mountain of a dog next to her didn’t so much as open an eye, though the pug on top of him huffed and turned so that his behind was facing her instead of his face. Kakashi followed, leaning against the wall, his mask still down. It had surprised her a little when he’d just let her remove it as soon as she’d recovered from the laughing fit she’d had after coming to his apartment...she’d expected him...well, to be fair, she hadn’t even expected him to be, well, him, so really she hadn’t known what to expect.

Studying him now, she was well aware he was doing the same in return. “So, what exactly is better than one of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha?” He snorted. “Someone less...damaged.” She smiled wryly. “We are all damaged...Kakashi.” It felt strange, saying his name like that for the first time.

She didn’t miss the way a flash of emotion crossed his face, hidden as quickly as it had appeared. “We are shinobi. One way or another, we all have our damage.” She repeated. “You don’t.” He countered. “Of course I do. Not long before I started at the mission desk, I...well, I was in a bad relationship. It wasn’t good for either of us, really. Anyway, because of that, I decided I wanted to stay single.”

He nodded. “I understand. I don’t...expect anything of you.” She frowned, thoroughly confused for a moment...then her eyes widened in understanding. “Oh no! No no! You misunderstand! That was before you. I, my point was just...we all have baggage. Those of us that don’t, we eventually collect it. That’s just what our world is like.”

He sighed, his hands pushing deeper into his pockets. “And, for the record, I no longer want to be single. I’d like to be with you.” She said evenly, curious about his reaction. His face snapped up, exposed eye trained on her. “I-” She waved him off.

“No more of that. Truth be told...well, it’s a little awkward to say since this is my first time meeting you as...you, but I-” A soft whoosh interrupted her and she surged off the couch, leaping half-way across the room. Hands clamped over her mouth, she was coughing – the small dog next to her had...farted.


	2. Chapter 2

She wouldn’t have been surprised if it had been poison gas. Her throat certainly stung enough for it to be. “Pakkun!” Kakashi scolded the dog – not that it reacted to its name. Sayumi fanned herself a little fresh air while trying to find a non-awkward way to continue where she left off.

“Kakashi, I wanted to say-” Once again she found herself interrupted, this time by his lips on hers. It wasn’t a very forceful kiss – certainly not compared to some of the ones they’d had in the past few months, but it was exhilarating in a way the ones before hadn’t been.

She knew who she was kissing now, not blinded for the first time...and though it felt odd, she kept her eyes open, well-aware that he had closed his. Gloved hands settled on her waist in a familiar gesture and he held her close.

After a few long moments, he drew back with a small sigh she was sure he hadn’t meant for her to notice. “I’m sorry. I just figured, if you were going to dump me because my dog is an idiot, I’d at least get a goodbye kiss first.” She chuckled softly, reaching for his hands and placing them back on her hips.

“It’s...fine. I survived. Though you could weaponize that odour. Won’t take much.” Kakashi scoffed. “He probably got into the fridge again.” “You know it, boss!” A gruff voice replied from the couch – one belonging to the pug. So he really was a nin-dog – she had suspected as much.

“Anyway!” Kakashi continued, a little louder than necessary, “I’m still sorry for it.” Sayumi smiled, reaching out to trail her fingers across his face. There was the slightest hint of a change in skin colour where his mask normally sat. She ran her finger along the line, feeling the smooth skin of his cheek under her finger.

It thrilled her that she was allowed, that this man of all the men in Konoha cared so deeply for her he was willing to let her past his carefully constructed guards and walls. “Kakashi?” “Mhm?” She leaned closer to him, their bodies almost flush against each other. “I love you.”

His fingers almost clawed into her hips as he sucked in a sharp breath. His face didn’t reveal anything beyond surprise and the tiniest blush high on his cheeks. “I...are you...sure?” Nodding slowly, she tilted her head up – by sight this time, no more guesswork required to know where his face would be.

“I love you too.” He whispered against her lips, almost inaudible before she closed the gap and kissed him once again. This kiss was longer, sweeter, and she missed his lips on hers as soon as he drew back. One of the dogs in her peripheral vision flopped over onto his back, legs in the air. Her lips twitched into a smile as he sighed in annoyance. “Would you like to move to the bedroom?” He offered in almost dejected voice.

“Any more dogs in there?” He shook his head. “Certainly not today.” She chuckled and nodded, taking his hand and following him when he led her through a door and to a very small bedroom. Indeed, it was dog-free. “You know, I like dogs.” She said conversationally as he quickly went about taking a small stack of books from his bedside table and shuffling them into his wardrobe before slamming it shut.

“Oh?” She nodded. “Just...maybe not now?” He grinned – she thought it was the most beautiful expression she’d ever seen on a man. “Yeah. Not now sounds...perfect.” A moment later his lips were on hers and she forgot how to breathe for a moment, as hands started yanking on her vest and shirt almost too eagerly. Since she was tugging at his clothes almost as hard, she figured she didn’t have much to complain about though.


	3. Chapter 3

“Kakashi?” She asked, almost an hour later, breathing hard. They were both laying on their backs, naked, sheets tangled between them. “Yes?” She grinned. “No more horrible reports from now on, okay?” Lifting his head to be able to see her properly, he gave her an incredulous look. “Really? That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”

She shrugged, giving him her best innocent smile. He growled darkly, rolling over until he was looking down on her, face inches from hers. “Clearly, I haven’t done a very thorough job if you can think about reports right now.” She looped her arms around his neck and pretended to think.

“Well, I also need to get groceries on the way home...” She mused, only mildly surprised when he buried his face against her throat and growled again. Laughing softly, she carded her fingers through his hair, soft as always. He pressed a warm kiss to her throat...and moments later, he stiffened.

Drawing back with a sigh, he pulled the blanket over them both moments before the door-handle moved. She pulled the blanket higher to cover herself as the door opened to reveal three – no, four – nin-ken. Smiling weakly, she waved hello at them. They looked friendly enough. “What is it, you guys?”

“We’re hungry boss.” One of them – he was wearing sunglasses – declared. Sayumi chuckled at the way Kakashi practically deflated when he realised he’d have to get out of bed. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, just because she could. “How about you guys let us get dressed and then I’ll come out and cook all of you some nice juicy steak?” The dogs perked up and another appeared in the door-frame.

“Did you say steak?” “She said steak.” After a moment of deliberation, the dogs nodded and disappeared, leaving the door wide-open. Kakashi rolled off of her, taking the blanket with him. “They’ll never let you leave if you spoil them, you know.” She shrugged as she reached for a shirt – his shirt, as it turned out – and pulled it on. “Then I’ll never leave.”

“Tease.” He growled as she slipped into her pants. Walking to the door, she turned back to look at the naked man in his bed, covered in more than a few bite-marks and love-bites. She playfully winked at him. “Your tease, now.” 

Sayumi decided she’d changed her mind – the soft smile on his face and the warm expression in his eyes just as she turned away was an even better expression on his face than the one she’d seen before – if never leaving meant she got to see it all the time, she could probably deal with a pack of farting ninken in exchange. 

Yes, she thought as the pack of dogs tread on her toes in the kitchen – definitely worth it.


End file.
